


A Matching Set

by quantum27



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Fairytopia (Movies)
Genre: ????sorta i don't know what to tag but i kinda made elina be a little???not alright, Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, True Love, if that explains, sorta - Freeform, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum27/pseuds/quantum27
Summary: Elina is full of a Bad Feeling. And she eventually realizes it's because she's not happy because she isn't with Nori. Because She's in Love with Nori.
Relationships: Elina/Nori (Barbie Fairytopia)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	A Matching Set

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this would make child me proud!

Elina sat on her bed as the soft melodies of Peony’s lullabies filled the air. It had been a strange few days since she had gotten home. 

Home. The Magic Meadow. There was no other place in the world she knew better. Most fairies stuck to the air when exploring, she on the other hand, had been regulated to the ground for ninety percent of her life. There wasn’t a part of the land she didn’t know. There were parts she was sure no one else knew about. Parts she had never even told Dandelion about. Parts that were _ hers _ . 

And yet... _ and yet... _ there was a feeling in her chest. A heavy dark feeling that had struck her that didn’t seem to want to go away. She was not unfamiliar with this feeling. On the contrary, she and this feeling could almost be old friends. She’d felt it often when she was younger, more naive; a child wishing for wings she could never even hope to have. She shook her head, she was not going to let those thoughts of the past trap her in the present. 

It had also caught up with her when things had seemed hopeless, when the weight of the world pressed on her shoulders, always repeating in her mind ‘ _ how does a fairy without wings save anyone?’ _ She’d felt it when Laverna had given her “wings”, at first a distorted utterly wrong hope that sank like a stone in her soul. And then again when she had dropped from the waterfall to grab the bottle. 

This time, however, seemed different. She just couldn’t figure out why. 

She finally laid back on her bed, only remembering to shift to her side at the last second. If there was one thing she missed about not having wings, it was being able to sleep on her back if she wanted to. Fairies could, of course, but...it could often result in wing injuries and Elina had heard how those were Not Pleasant. 

She settled her head into her pillow, letting out a deep sigh as she closed her eyes, and as Bibble curled up next to her. 

* * *

Azura’s house always had such a cozy feeling to it. They’d often met for tea, just like they were doing now, and every time the thought came back to her. Elina often wondered exactly how her house could just feel like Azura. And Azura, kind, loving Azura. In a way, she was kind of like a mother to Elina. In a way. 

Elina had been raised by the community of the Magic Meadow. A game of hot potato until she was old enough to live by herself with Peony. She wondered if she wouldn’t have been passed around if she had wings to begin with. She wondered what the people in Mermaidia would have done in their community. If Elina had been a mermaid born with legs, at least she would’ve been able to swim,  _ at least she would’ve been useful. _

Azura was talking about something. Elina should’ve been listening but her mind just kept wondering. It had been two weeks since she’d saved Mermaidia and thus Fairytopia. Why couldn’t she get her thoughts in order? 

It seemed that every time she looked at Azura all she saw was her blue. And all she thought about was Mermaidia. Mermaidia’s blue was different from Fairytopia’s skies. Elina missed it. And she missed the blue of- 

The blue of. 

_of_

_ Nori.  _

The thought of the mermaid sent a light feeling throughout the fairy’s body, shaking the heavy feeling somewhat. Like the sun breaking through storm clouds. 

“Elina.” Now that Nori had occurred to her, her image wouldn’t leave her mind. “Elina?” Her eyes sparkled back at her, a frown that had unwillingly turned into a smile. “Elina!” 

Elina flinched as Azura put her hands on hers and squeezed. Right. She wasn’t alone. “Are you alright?” Azura asked gently, slowly removing her hands from hers. 

“I’m sorry.” Elina said on reflex, and then adding to it, “I’ve just had my thoughts all over the place since...since Mermaidia.” She lifted her teacup to her lips to gather her thoughts.

Azura nodded knowingly because that was something Azura did. She was supposed to know things, she was a guardian. “You’re thinking about how you almost lost your wings.” 

It was a statement. And Elina inwardly cringed, because of all things that she had been thinking about, that was not it. It made sense why she would think that. In fact, it made more sense than what she had been thinking about. (The thoughts of a sassy voice and a gentle touch to the arm flooded her thoughts unwillingly.) 

“Yes.” Elina lied, “That’s exactly it.” Elina was quite clever, and unfortunately almost too good at charming and lying sometimes. Not all the time. But sometimes. Bibble shot her a look from munching on a pastry, and she shot a look straight back. He got the memo. 

“ _ Oh, Elina _ ,” Azura said, lifting a hand to her cheek, that after a small second Elina leaned into, ‘ _ Was this what a mother was supposed to do?’’  _ “Everything is alright now. You’re back home in Fairytopia and your wings aren’t going anywhere.” 

The feeling returned stronger than ever. For some reason, the word  _ home _ settled uncomfortably in her chest making her catch her breath for a moment. Azura didn’t seem to notice, or she didn’t think it was an unrelated problem. Guilt swept over her for a second, but it was quickly erased as Azura changed spots to sit next to her so Elina could lay her head on her shoulder. 

Would it be awful of her to admit that she wanted someone less motherly to lay her head on? Someone still just as blue?

* * *

_ “You’re beautiful, but not that beautiful.” _ Nori had thought that Elina was beautiful right from the beginning. The last part, as she thought back, must have referred to a different point in time. A different person’s words. ‘ _ Nalu.’ _ She thought and rolled her eyes, half in amusement and half in frustration.

Nalu may not have had fallen love with her, or even had a crush on her, but he had hurt Nori by his words by making her  _ think _ that that was what had happened. 

Nori kept coming into her thoughts. Her deep blue eyes always sparkling; alternating between laughter, anger, and hope. She glanced at the river she walked beside, smooth stones and sharp jagged rocks lined the edges of it. The water seemed to mock her. 

Elina kicked a rock, watching it fly across the grass. Bibble babbled at her when she did so. She shushed him, a gentle teasing in her tone. Bibble didn’t quite understand, and yet he did. So there was that. She hadn’t exactly been talking about this to him openly, but he could read her like a book. Sometimes. 

“Elina!” A familiar warm voice called above her, a smile in it. 

“Hue!” She greeted back, as the butterfly landed. 

“Do you need a ride Elina?” He said in a teasing tone. 

“I have wings of my own now,”  _ “I wish to trade my wings for a tail! Wings for a Tail! WINGS FOR A TAIL!”  _ “I’m just...taking a walk.” 

Hue looked doubtful as if Elina taking a walk wasn’t normal. Elina had walked most of her life, _not_ walking now would be **_wrong._** “Hue,” She said again, “I’m fine I promise.” 

She then scrunched her nose as a thought occurred to her, “Did Azula send you to check up on me? Or Dandelion? Or Dahlia?” Elina knew that Azula had told her friend group behind her back about the reason she thought Elina was feeling off. 

Hue looked taken aback. “Elina.” He said gently, “I’m sorry, I came of my own accord. I didn’t realize it would upset you so.” He glanced at Bibble who only shrugged back at him. 

“No  _ I’m Sorry _ ,” She parroted back even though she didn’t feel particularly sorry. Though. She didn’t like making Hue upset. “I shouldn’t have-”  _ ‘What? Snapped? I didn’t snap. Now if it was Nori he was talking to’ _ She shook her head, and pressed a hand to her forehead. 

“I’m just...I’m just trying to get my thoughts in order, Hue.” She looked into his big eyes, “I’ve had to reevaluate a lot of things lately.” She explained rather lamely. 

“Alright.” He said, looking only a fraction less concerned. “Do- Do you mind if I ‘walk with you’?” The phrase was unfamiliar coming from his mouth. Elina wondered if Dandelion had taught the phrase to the friend group. Oh, Dandelion. 

“As long as you can keep up.” She said, smirking. The dark feeling in her chest still heavy and present.

* * *

Elina was in love with Nori. There was no other explanation. What else could it be? The light feeling she only got when she thought about her? But...Nori was with Nalu. And so there was no way that Nori could love her back? Right? 

Elina absentmindedly looked at herself in the mirror of her bedroom, a hand slowly going to her right shoulder. She slipped her thumb under it and moved it just to make sure.  _ How hadn’t she noticed before? _

The Crest of Courage was gone. The symbol that marked that Nori and she had made it through The Depths of Despair  _ together.  _ Apparently her ‘true self’ was too good for Crests of Courage. 

Elina was starting to doubt this whole ‘true self’ thing. She only felt miserable. And there was only one plan she thought might help. 

Admitting her feelings for Nori. 

Granted, she knew the answer she would get would be a pitying smile, and perhaps one of those touches to the shoulder she longed for as Nori explained that she and Nalu were so happy. So very _very_ **_very_** Happy Together. And Elina would nod along and say that the only reason she wanted to tell her was to try and get rid of the feelings. 

No. That was wrong. To help the hurt that came with the subside at least a small amount. 

Or. Just for the Small Chance that Nori would leave Nalu, the prince she had wanted to save all along….for some reason.

* * *

The Cove looked rather beautiful at its almost sunset. Elina had been putting this off all day. She’d left Bibble with Dandelion, not sure she could take such a serious conversation with his babbling. 

The panic set in when she realized Nori was sitting on the beach, tail pulled to the side, no part of her even in the water. Elina’s mind shot off a couple of curses. Things she wouldn’t say aloud. 

What she had been planning to do, was pace on the little bank for perhaps another hour or more to stall. And then maybe give up and head back h- to the Magic Meadow. Or maybe she would exhaust herself on the beach and fall asleep, and then pace some more and maybe talk to Nori. Or just. Something. Something other than this.

Realizing she was spiraling, Elina took several deep breaths.  _ ‘I’ve just got to get this over with.’ _

She fluttered down to the beach Nori was on. Nori barely startled, glancing at her as Elina landed. 

“Oh, hey, Elina. I was wondering when you would visit, it’s been nearly...three months now? Kind of a weird time to do it, might I add. Nearly sundown.” Three months of pure emotional confusion and hurt. Nori gestured for her to sit beside her, which Elina did quickly. 

Elina didn’t know what to say. So she didn’t say anything.  _ ‘So much for practicing in my head the entire way here.’ _ Nori didn’t seem to mind the silence at least. It was what some might call...a companionable silence. 

Eventually, by the time the sun had progressed to properly setting, Nori said, “Nalu and I broke up.” 

Elina’s brain took a second to process things. And then process them again. And for a third time for good measure. “You  _ what? _ ” She said in a strangled breath. 

Nori nodded solemnly, “It was about the second month that we realized the…. We weren’t going to work out. Not really. Nalu...Nalu’s love for me was mostly platonic. He just didn’t realize it until now.” She shrugged, a soundless laugh escaping her beautiful lips, “And to think I spent all that time being such a complete and utter jerk to you just because I thought you were in love with him. And you weren’t. And he’s not with me and-” She cut herself off, “It doesn't matter. I never dreamed we would get together in the first place, least of all for two months.”

“Do you still love him?” Elina blurted out before she could help it. She felt her face heat up, and she anxiously messed with the armband that should’ve had the Crest to accompany it. 

Nori’s lips quirked into a small smile. Or a smirk. Or Both. “I don’t know, really.” She averted her eyes and then asked, “How’s the whole ‘true self’ thing been going, by the way?” There was a gentle teasing in her voice, but all it felt like to Elina was like a slap to the face. It stung. 

“Not well really.” She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her wings occasionally fluttered anxiously as well. 

“Why’s that?” 

“Because if this was really what I’m supposed to be, why do I feel so  _ bad,  _ **_all the time?_ ** ” Elina said, making eye contact. “I regretted it instantly.” 

“Taking the berry?” Nori asked in confusion. 

“No uh, No trading my wings for a tail. I instantly did. But now I’m not so sure, I mean, before I regretted it, all I wanted to do was save your life? I didn’t want you to get hurt. Or die. So what if the regret wasn’t me? Not really? What if it was just everyone wanting me to be something I couldn’t? I never had wings before and I was fine. Sure I got sad sometimes but- I was Fine. And everyone tried to convince me I was wrong. And I thought that maybe...maybe losing my wings again would mean that I was wrong. That they were right. But lately...lately I’ve realized maybe I don’t care about any of it. Maybe the only thing I care about is…” She trailed off, her voice suddenly getting weak. 

Nori put a hand to her shoulder, running a thumb in circles against her skin. “What you care about is?” Her voice was so quiet, and yet Elina heard every word. 

“Nalu may not love you romantically- but- but what if  _ I  _ did?” Elina asked, somewhat hysterically, all of a sudden realizing tears were running down her face, “What If I was the one who loved you? Cause I- I do. I really do. Nori,  _ I love you. _ ” She was shaking slightly. 

“Elina!” She said, slightly alarmed, reaching another arm to pull Elina’s other shoulder towards her, so they could see face to face. “Elina, oh, I never thought that- Iloveyoutoo!!!!” Nori said in a rush.

“What?” Elina asked in a quiet, blubbering voice. “But- But I came here to confess my feelings so I’d be able to-to- To move on, because you don’t love me- you- you love Nalu, but now you love me? But I thought?” 

Tears now pricked at the corners of Nori’s eyes. “You came here to confess your feelings even though you kn- thought I was in a relationship with Nalu? You would do that?” 

“I- I had to let you know. I couldn’t live without you- you knowing. An-And I thought that would help me get over you because you don’t- But you do!” 

“I do, I do.” Nori repeated and grasped Elina in a hug. They grasped onto each other like lifelines for a while, before they drew away finally. The sun was nearly down all the way. Only light strips of red and orange outlined them. Elina could see tear tracks also down Nori’s face. 

Nori bit her lip, before she took a hand and placed it under Elina’s chin. “May I?” Elina was confused for a moment, but only a single moment. 

“Yes.” 

Nori leaned in and kissed her.  _ Nori kissed her.  _ At first, their teeth awkwardly clashed against each other before they righted themselves into a more proper kiss. All in all, it started rather chaste, before being drawn into a deeper kiss. They kissed...and kissed...and kinda didn’t stop. 

When Elina ‘came up for air’ from one of the kisses her eyes flickered open. And she saw that Nori’s Crest of Courage was glowing, a bright white light illuminating them. “Nori.” She said softly, tracing the mark. 

“Elina,” Nori opened her eyes, her blue eyes that were more beautiful than the deep blue oceans of Mermaidia or the light blue skies of Fairytopia. Her eyes then trailed down to Elina’s arm. Nori repeated the tracing motion Elina did. 

She silently gasped as she saw her own arm. “It’s coming back!” She said, excited. The mark she shared with Nori was coming back. And glowing in tandem with its partner mark. And it was for the first time in three months she realized that she didn’t feel that stubborn feeling anymore, only replaced with a light one. 

She was so excited that she immediately jumped right back into the makeout session. And so did Nori.

* * *

  
  


Neither of them noticed the glow that enveloped Nori, not until the light was so bright she could barely be seen anymore. For some reason, Elina wasn’t panicking. She should be. She knew she should be. But she wasn’t. This felt right. 

After a moment, Nori was...Nori...but not. Nori. She had  _ legs and wings. _ “Nori,” Elina gasped, “Look at you!” Echoing Nori’s own words. 

And for a moment everything was right in the world. And then they both panicked. It was completely understandable. This happened with no forewarning (well, maybe a small forewarning with the marks glowing.), and so they both freaked out. 

In Elina’s case in meant grabbed Nori by the arm rather roughly, and dragging her towards the water, her thoughts along the lines of  _ ‘mermaids go with water, mermaids go with water, mermaids go with water,’ _

Elina of course had not recently eaten any of that magical seaweed that could help her breathe underwater, which freaked Nori out, who struggled, knowing this. Elina was, however, the stronger of the two in this situation and succeeded in pulling them under the waves. 

For a moment Elina was sure this was going to be fine before she realized all too quickly that water was filling her lungs, and she had to get out get out getoutgetgetout _ getout-  _

And then the glow began again. Much quicker than before in fact. It was familiar to Elina. Like...an old friend enveloping her in a hug. And then it was over in a manner of seconds. Elina, still in a slight panic mode, tried to flap her wings, finding that there were none there and  _ ‘I’ve lost them, I’ve los-’ _ and she took an involuntary breath. 

And she breathed the water in. And out. And she didn’t die. Finally beginning to calm she looked down. She didn’t have wings. Or legs. Just a Tail. 

She slowly looked up to find Nori’s face staring across her. Nori who had a tail again. Nori...who had had legs and wings...but now had a tail...and Elina who had had wings and legs, but now had a tail. 

“Nori...Nori,” She said breathlessly, swimming over to her and grasping her, “Do you know what this means?” 

“Maybe. I think. I don’t know. It’s a lot to take in.” She murmured, pressing kisses against Elina’s forehead, drawing her close. 

“We’re-” She laughed lightly, “We’re a matching set, you and I. We’re complete.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if y'all have any questions or anything please leave one!   
> you can also find me on Instagram as @quanty.27 because self promo am i right? can't hurt anything


End file.
